1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a geared motor for use in a powered seat of an automobile as a drive source for actuating seating-posture adjustment devices provided in the seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
As typically found in an automotive powered seat, a plurality of seating-posture adjustment devices are installed within the seat and operable by means of their corresponding switches, in order for an occupant on the seat to adjust various positions of seat according to his or her individual seating preferences, tastes and physiques. For instance, a seat slide device is provided for adjustment of fore-and-aft position of the seat, a seat tilting device is provided for adjusting the tilting angle of the seat in the fore-and-aft direction thereof, and a reclining device is provided for adjusting the inclination angle of seat back of the seat.
Hence, a plurality of motors, normally DC geared are used as drive sources for actuating those separate adjustment devices, respectively, under a motor control system having a microcomputer therein.
In the hitherto powered seat, such provision of plural separate motors has been adopted for individual actuations of different seating-posture adjustment devices. But, it has arisen problems in terms of increased number of motors and associated component parts or fittings therefor, resulting in a further increased weight of seat, more intricate structure and extraordinary high costs involved. Moreover, this will inevitably make the devices larger in sizes and cause the consequent increase of seat dimensions, or in particular such increased size of seating adjustment devices will interfere with the cushioning range or cushiony property of the seat.